


vampire smile

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Pinkberry, cursing?, good shit, good song, i think, idk man this is kinda old, kyla la grange, vampire smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: " Baby I need a friendBut I’m a vampire smile, you’ll meet a sticky endI’m here trying not to bite your neckBut it’s beautiful and I’m gonna getSo drunk on you and kill your friends "





	vampire smile

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Vampire Smile" by Kyla La Grange! It's a wicked good song and I suggest a listen?  
> Lyrics all belong to their rightful owners

_Baby I need a friend_   
_But I’m a vampire smile, you’ll meet a sticky end_   
_I’m here trying not to bite your neck_   
_But it’s beautiful and I’m gonna get_   
_So drunk on you and kill your friends_   
_You’ll need me and we can be obsessed_   
_And I can touch your hair and taste your skin_   
_The ghosts won’t matter cause we’ll hide in sin_

Chloe propped her head up with one hand, idly scrolling through her Twitter feed with her other hand. Brooke sat across the table, the blonde girl swaying back in forth in her seat and looking slightly distracted. They were slightly early to lunch, no big deal, Chloe just needed to wait for the boys to get here. She glanced up from her phone to look toward the doorway, where people were slowly starting to trickle in through the doors.

She then promptly spared a brave glance in the direction of Brooke, and that same fluttering feeling lifted in her chest. The one that she hadn’t been able to pin down for a few days now.

She allowed her eyes to discreetly study Brooke over the top of her smartphone, something she found herself doing increasingly over the past few days. Her bright blue eyes, sparkling in the bright lights of the school cafeteria. Her blonde hair, soft to the touch - which she knew due to many times that Brooke asks if she could braid her hair - and a perfect golden blonde color. The almost unnoticeable freckles that were splashed across her cheeks.

“Oh, Chlo!”

And her voice. It was soft but excitable, and she always seemed happy whenever she spoke. Chloe could tell when she was really happy, though, because her blue eyes would light up and she’d smile so wide that her nose would scrunch up and it was absolutely charming.

“Hmm?” Chloe hummed noncommittally, allowing her eyes to flicker back down to her phone screen that was much less interesting now. Something about Taylor Swift. Scrolling further. The Kardashians? Who even paid attention to them anymore.

“Guess what happened earlier?!”

Chloe looked up from her phone, feigning casual disinterest. The brunette clicked off her phone and set it down on the table, sitting up a little straighter. “What happened?”

“Okay, so-”

“Chloe! Brooke!”

Chloe looked away from Brooke to give Rich a slightly annoyed look as the short boy flung himself onto the bench next to Brooke, to which the blonde girl shot him a gleeful smile. “Oh hi Rich! Hi Jake!”

Chloe looked over as Jake sat down a little less enthusiastically beside her, watching as he casually snaked an arm over her shoulders. Chloe suddenly felt the urge to shake that arm off. It didn’t belong there. Brooke-

Oh shit.

She didn’t allow her sudden surprise show on her face, or the awful reality of it all to sink through into her expression, but instead she targeted a look toward Brooke who was smiling enthusiastically in between everyone. Chloe felt her heart flutter and she frantically repressed it, leaning into Jake slightly.

“What were you saying Brooke?” Jake said, and Chloe was never more grateful for him in her life. Until Brooke lit up like a lightbulb again and Chloe felt her heart swell in her throat. This girl- she- she was going to be the death of her. But she wasn’t gay?! She has had a thing for guys ever since she could remember!

“Oh yeah! You know how the other day Jeremy - Heere. Jeremy Heere. You know the one who went with us to Pinkberry, Chlo? And he was super sweet? Him - had been crying in the hallway - which I think is super endearing because, like, not many guys show emotion you know? - and because, like, Eminem had died because of that accident and I knew that-”

Chloe started to tune her out. Not really on purpose, but she felt something raw and painful start to churn in her gut. She knew that Jeremy had asked her out. It had been all over social media. Probably because Jenna Rolan. But for some reason now that she realized exactly why she had been feeling it hurt a lot more. 

“-and, like, he asked me if he could step inside for a few moments and-”

_Baby you have a choice_   
_Cause you burn my ears with your magic voice_   
_I’m a paper doll, you can tear me up_   
_We’ll be the broken lovers with the poison cup_   
_And we’ll draw in breaths like we don’t have air_   
_Oh god, look at me, don’t you even care_   
_That I’m dying in the cupboard underneath the stairs?_   
_Steps stamp on above my head_


End file.
